renaissancekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dee snider
Player Information Born on June 10, 2006, Winchester, Wiltshire County, England (twin: Sajanzv) Last known address Country : Scotland County : Glasgow Town : Ardencaple Level : 3 Dee_snider is a butcher. Dee_snider has one vegetable and one corn field. Residence History Dee has lived in England, Scotland (twice), and Ireland and is a former resident of (in order of residence from birth onwards): Winchester, Bath, Hereford, Keswick, Stirling, Cill Chainnigh, and An Gort. Dee currently calls Ardencaple, Scotland home. Baptism Information Date of Baptism: March 10th, 1455 (by Cardinal Invisible007) Church: The Universal and Roman Aristotelian Church Location: Hereford, Worcester County Personal Information Never joined a family No children Never married Never joined a clan Occupations Corn Producer (active) Vegetable Producer (active) Wheat Producer (retired) Barley Producer (retired) Butcher (active) Miller (retired) Baker (retired) Blacksmith (retired) Carpenter (retired) Proprietor, The Owl Tree Tavern in Ardencaple, Glasgow (active) Proprietor, The Owl Tree Tavern in An Gort, Cúige Chonnacht (retired) Proprietor, The Owl Tree Tavern in Cill Chainnigh, Laighean (retired) Proprietor, The Owl Tree Tavern & Casino in Stirling, Glasgow (retired) Proprietor, The Owl Tree Tavern & Casino in Keswick, Cumberland (retired) Guild Memberships Woodcutters Guild (retired member, retired moderator) Bread Makers Association (retired member, retired moderator) The Guild of English Artisans (retired member, retired moderator) The Tasty Taters Vegetable Guild (retired member) The United Corn Producers Guild (retired member) Offices Held Mayor, Town of Ardencaple, Glasgow (active) Public Prosecutor, Cúige Chonnacht Council (retired) Sergeant, Cúige Chonnacht Council (retired) Spokesperson, Cúige Chonnacht Council (retired) Mayor, Town of An Gort (3x), Cúige Chonnacht (retired) Mayor, Town of Cill Chainnigh, Laighean (retired) Laighean Council (retired) Rector, Glasgow University (retired) Judge, Glasgow Council (retired) Assistant to the Rector, Glasgow University (retired) Mayor, Town of Stirling, Glasgow (retired) Town Mentor, Stirling, Glasgow (retired) Mayor, Town of Keswick, Cumberland (retired) Public Prosecutor, Worcester Council (retired) Captain, Worcester Council (retired) Political Affiliations Chief Candidate - Defense - Economy - Exceptionalism - Stability (DEES) Council List - Chonnacht (retired) Labor of Love (LOL) Council List - Chonnacht (retired) Chief Candidate - Honor and Duty to Connacht (HONOR) Council List - won (retired) Chief Candidate - Honor and Duty to Laighean (HONOR) Council List - won (retired) Council List - Glasgow (retired) Glasgow's Unclanned Representative to Scottish National Assembly (retired) Council List - Worcester (retired) Allied Independents of Worcester (retired) The Patrons (retired) Military Experience General - DVAS Army (retired) Battle of Cult of Q - Marshie Seduction Squad Army vs. robbers (as a soldier in Cúige Chonnacht), December 14, 1457 Battle of Pest Control Army vs. Iness (as a soldier in An Gort, Cúige Chonnacht), November 21, 1457 Battle of DVAS Army vs. NNGO (as a DVAS Army defender of Inis, An Mumhain), July 7-9, 1457 Battle of Cill Chainnigh vs. Munster armies (as a defender of Cill Chainnigh), March 13-14, 1457 Cumberland Mountaineers (retired) Worcester Guard (retired) Duels 2009-08-07 06:00:00, Nadius has challenged Dee_snider. 07-08-2009 06:05 : You have well bashed Nadius. 2009-08-08 06:00:00, Mistrals has challenged Dee_snider. 08-08-2009 06:05 : You have well bashed Mistrals. 2009-08-12 18:00:00, Kearo has challenged Dee_Snider. 12-08-2009 18:05 : You have well and truly bashed Kearo. 2009-08-22 00:00:00, Airy has challenged Dee_snider. 22-08-2009 00:05 : In the duel against Airy, you were beaten to a pulp. Seafaring Crew member - the "Booty"; Cill Chaoi, Ireland to Ardencaple, Scotland; Captain Anto Capone; January 11th - 26th, 1458. User: Dee Snider RK Category:People